Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea/Transcript
(The Time Twins made it to the Boiling Sea.) Machia: Destination Dead ahead. Krux: Excellent, Supreme Commander Machia. The final Time Blade will soon be ours. Machia: Unless this is all a Ninja trick to trap us in the middle of nowhere. Acronix: It had best not be. For his sake. Kai: Ugh. We can't do this. We can't let Krux and Acronix force us into getting the last Time Blade for them. Nya: Its reversal power is the only way to undo the effects of the Time Punch on Master Wu. What other choice do we have? Ray: Time is short and our friend's survival, your master's survival is at stake. Maya: Your father's right. Focus on the task at hand. Retrieving the Time Blade will be more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. Kai: I don't get it. Why did you put the Time Blade way out here? Ray: It was so powerful that Wu knew it had to be hidden somewhere safe. So he asked us to seal it in the ancient Library of Hono Mizu. Nya: Hono-what now? Ray: Hono Mizu was once a thriving port town that was consumed by an undersea volcano that buried the city leagues below an impossibly harsh environment. A combination of Fire and Water. The Boiling Sea. (Jay watches as another Vermillion Egg hatches.) Jay: Ew. No matter how many times you see it, watching those suckers hatch is gross. Lloyd: Jay! Less watching, more helping! Jay: You know guys, I was thinking now that we got Ninjago's workers out of here, maybe we should join them. Lloyd: What about Master Wu? Jay: He's gone. It's a strategic retreat. Cole: "Strategic retreat" is just a fancy way of saying "giving up." Jay: What do you think, Lloyd? You're the Master-in-Training here. Lloyd: We need to regroup at the Temple. Zane, cover Ice. Vermillion: Tank squadron, report. Lloyd: Quick! Before they get through! Zane: One moment. I'm getting a signal. Jay: Oh, yeah? Does it sound anything like this: "Move your butt, Zane!" Zane: Cyrus Borg. I must retrieve him. Cole: Wait. You're totally outnumbered. Lloyd: He's right. There's like, a million more Vermillion out there. Jay: There's no way you could possibly save him all by yourself. So I'm coming with you. What? We're Ninja. Saving people is, you know, what we do. Lloyd: Yes we do. (Lloyd and Cole joins them.) Take cover! Raggmunk: Where are they? Vermillion, check the tunnel. Blunck: Any sign of escape? Do you know what this means? Raggmunk: The Ninja have been eliminated. Both: Victory! Raggmunk: Or they found another exit. Blunck: Either way, they're gone. There's work to be done. All Vermillion stand down. Return to the Dome immediately. Raggmunk: We are so getting a promotion. Jay: Ha. What luck. They left. Zane: Except all the Vermillion forces in this swamp are apparently headed to the same place we are: the Dome. Jay: I didn't say "What good luck." Cole: So what do we do? We're in deep trouble the moment they spot us. Lloyd: Then let's make sure they don't. (Kai looks down on the Boiling Sea.) Kai: Eh, gotta give whoever name it the Boiling Sea credit for accuracy. Ray: Kai, Nya, I am sorry. We never expected anyone ever to return. Least of all our children. But only the Masters of Fire and Water working together can traverse it. Maya: Your journey will be fraught with peril, traps, enormous obstacles, and Geoatomic Rock Monsters. Ray: And you will need the Dragon Blade. Allow me. Acronix: What. What are you doing? Machia: I knew it! This is a Ninja trick. Ray: It is the key to successfully getting you the Reversal Blade. Krux: It's one weapon. We still have three Time Blades. Acronix: I suppose escape is impossible, although I'd love for them to try. Krux: Machia, release the sword. Ray: Now you must use it to create the Fusion Dragon. Kai: The what? Ray: Only a Fusion Dragon can plunge the depths of the Boiling Sea and only the Dragon Blade can create one. Maya: You will make the impossible possible, and unify the Elemental powers of Fire and Water. (They create it.) The Fusion Dragon. Ray: Now, when you reach the first obstacle, you must— Kai: No time. Wu's wasting away. We'll just figure it out as we go. Nya: He can be a little hot-headed. Maya: He gets that from his father. Remember, work together! (They dove underwater and resurfaced.) Nya: Phew. I didn't know how much longer I could hold my breath. I can't see a thing. Kai: The Master of Fire is on it. Nice, huh? (Laughs.) Sometimes I don't know what we'd do without me. (Kai almost falls down a cliff.) Who knew you could be this high up under the sea. That little dot down there must be the Lost Library of Hono Mizu. Any idea how to reach it without breaking our necks? Nya: Well, we could ask our dad. Oh no, wait, you were too impatient for that. Hang on. I have an idea. We slide down this. Kai: What? We'd be torn to shreds. Nya: Which is where my power comes in. (She creates a water slide.) Sometimes I don't know what you'd do without me. (The Ninja wore Vermillion armor and sneaks in the dome.) Cole: Well, that was easy. Jay: Yeah, too easy. Ow! Cyrus: Unto the breach! Freedom! Zane: Stop! He's not a Vermillion. Cyrus: I know a snake when I see one. (Lloyd removes his helmet.) Ninja? You've come to rescue me! Jay: Ugh, a decision I'm starting to regret. Lloyd: Now come on. Let's get you out of here before we're discovered. Jay: Hey, Borg, why exactly did Krux and Acronix kidnap you anyway? Cole: Duh. Pay attention, Jay. We know why. They grabbed every builder in Ninjago to outfit their army. Cyrus: No, not me. I was forced to create something far more sinister. (He shows them the Iron Doom.) Jay: Oh, heh, it's a...What is that thing? Cyrus: I've heard them call it the Iron Doom. Krux and Acronix's ultimate weapon. Zane: And you designed it? Cyrus: No, a blacksmith did. I'm afraid that I am responsible for that. (He points to the apparatus.) It's a— Zane: A nano-fused, neo-atomic power source, which, according to my calculations, creates an energy displacement sufficient to allow for—Oh, oh, dear, temporal voyage. Cole: "Temporal voyage?" Jay: Time travel. "Temporal" means "time." Duh. Pay attention, Cole. Cyrus: It harnesses the power of the Time Blades. If Krux and Acronix get all four, they will be able to take all these Vermillion Warriors anywhere in time. (Kai and Nya reached the bottom.) Nya: As deadly obstacles go, that was pretty fun. I'm starting to think Mom overstated the danger. Kai: Heh. You know how moms can get. Nya: No, I never knew one, because... Kai: Because ours got kidnapped when you were only three. Right. Sorry. My point was, moms like to worry about everything, but this is nothing. All that's left is a climb over some boulders and...hang on. Those aren't boulders. Those are...what did Mom call them? Nya: Geoatomic Rock Monsters! Kai: She understated the danger! (Cyrus just finished explaining what the twins can do with the Iron Doom.) Jay: Krux and Acronix are gonna travel back in time in that thing? We gotta stop it! How do we stop it? Cyrus: During assembly, I programmed in a secret backdoor self-destruct code. But they watched me like a hawk as I built it, so I never got a chance to enter the code. Lloyd: Then we'll just have to sneak down and type in the code ourselves. Jay: Sneak into Vermillion Warrior Central? Are you nuts, Lloyd? Lloyd: You guys have a better plan? One that doesn't allow Krux and Acronix to time travel off to who-knows-when to do who-knows-what? Cole: Uh...we do not. Lloyd: We just need the code. Cyrus: Ah yes, of course. It's, um… Oh, I don't remember. Cole: What!? Cyrus: I know it's a long sequence, so I committed it to the deep recesses of my brain. Er, perhaps if I see the panel it would jar the numbers to the front of my brain. Lloyd: Looks like you're coming with us. Blunck: Going somewhere? Raggmunk: He said "Going somewhere, egghead?" Blunck: Oh, I didn't say the "egghead" part. But, but that's a nice touch. Cyrus: Oh, yes. Um, I was hoping to inspect my apparatus on the factory floor. Raggmunk: Why, exactly? To sabotage it? Cyrus: On the contrary, to insure it's properly installed. Imagine what Krux and Acronix will do to me, and you, if it doesn't work. Blunck: Uh, good point. We should let him inspect it. Cyrus: I asked these gentlemen to escort me down, but they didn't respond. Blunck: Of course not. You can't control the Hive Mind. Vermillion, take him to the Iron Doom. Jay: Aye-aye. Raggmunk: Did you just speak? Jay: No. Okay, that time I did. (Raggmunk takes his helmet off.) Raggmunk: Vermillion, attack. Jay: Wait, wait, do you mean us Vermillion, or— Cole: Seriously, Jay? We're Ninja. We're supposed to be stealthy. Jay: Oh, I'm way past stealthy. Ninja: Ninja, go! Cole: Cornered again? You know, this gets old. Lloyd: Hang on. Do you hear that? Jay: What? (Samurai X runs over the Vermillion with the Samurai VXL.) Jay: Samurai X? Raggmunk: I said "Attack." Lloyd: Go, go, go! Samurai X: Cyrus Borg. I am relieved you are safe. I have been looking for you. Cyrus: How did you find me? Samurai X: I was able to hack into Zane's scanner. He located you and I came. Zane: Samurai X. You appear to always show up at just the right time. Samurai X: You can say I'm hard-wired that way, Nindroid. Now, let's get you home. Zane: No. We need him to disable the Iron Doom. Samurai X: Challenge accepted. Jay: Sweet ride. (Kai and Nya run as they are being chased by the Rock Monsters.) Kai: I'll take care of this. Go! (He uses Fire, but they threw him.) So, apparently Geoatomic Rock Monsters are fireproof. Nya: And waterproof. Put me down! Kai: You heard my sister. Put her down! (They use their powers together and it worked.) Nya: Kai. Fire and Water combined, the steam is cracking it. Kai: Like the Dragon. We work together. Switch. (They defeated them and went up to a door.) Amazing. Gotta be Dad's handiwork. Nya: I don't see a handle. How do we open something this big? Kai: By working together. Fire! Nya: Water! Kai: Working together. Haha. (He slams into the door.) Huh? Ugh. No. Ugh! We came so far. Ugh! We used our Fire and Water power together. We did everything right. Why would Dad build a door that doesn't open? Nya: (Gasps.) The Dragon Blade! Our parents said it's the key to our success and the key to retrieving the Time Blade. For once, take two seconds to think a problem through. I think it's the literal key. Kai: Dad's blacksmith stamp. Nya: Both of us. (The door opens.) Kai: (Gasps.) The Reversal Blade. We did it. Nya: Okay, but be careful. There may be one final—(Kai takes the Blade and the building starts to collapse) trap. You think maybe we were supposed to do that together? Like everything else? Kai: We gotta bolt. Or do you want to stay and think the problem through? Nya: The Fusion Dragon. (The Ninja try to run away from the Vermillion.) Blunck: Stop them. Stop them at all costs. Jay: There are so many! Lloyd: Keep fighting! We gotta hold them back long enough for Samurai X to get Cyrus Borg to the panel. Cyrus: The control panel is there. Samurai X: I hope you have no fear of heights. Cyrus: What? (Samurai X launches him upward.) Aah! Blunck: Air team, intercept. Zane: Airjitzu. Ninja, go! Cyrus: (Samurai X catches him and brings him to the panel.) Ah, let's see. I know the code is a thirteen-hundred-digit sequence. But...oh. Lloyd: How's it going up there? Zane: He needs more time. (The twins still await the Ninjas' return.) Acronix: Where are they? What if they failed? Then what do we do? (The Fusion Dragon approaches them.) Maya: The children. They're safe. Ray: But did they get the Time Blade? Kai: Master Wu. Are we too late? Wu: Kai? Nya? Kai: Yes. And we're gonna save you. Krux: Actually, you're not. Kai: What? You promised if we retrieved the Time Blade we could help him. Acronix: yeah. About that, we lied. Krux: Did you really think we would allow Wu to remain? After all the trouble he's caused us over the years? Kai: You monsters! Krux: The Blade is mine, boy. Kai: Yeah? Well, here it comes. Ninja, go! Krux: Spinjitzu? A fool's art. Kai: Reversal. (He reverses time.) Krux: Spinjitzu? A fool's art. Kai: Not this time. Krux: Slow down, kid. (He accidentally slowed down Machia.) Machia: Oh, no! Kai: I'm coming, Master. (Ray pushes him so Acronix hits him with the Time Punch instead.) Dad? Father! Ray: I'm-I'm all right. He just caught me off guard. Kai: Get them! Acronix: Stop! (He froze everyone.) Krux: Excellent work, brother. Acronix: Four completes the set. So now it's time to return to the swamp. Krux: What about them? Acronix: Let's drop them off here. Supreme Commander Machia, make it so. Machia: As you command. (They drove off, leaving them floating directly above the Boiling Sea. Kai and Nya summoned the Fusion Dragon to save them.) Kai: Gotcha. It's not too late to save Master Wu. But we still need the Reversal Blade. (The Ninja continue to fight the Vermillion.) Jay: Any time, guys! Cyrus: It's a thirteen-hundred-digit sequence. Something important... Zane: Thirteen hundred? That's the exact number of digits in the first line of code for— Samurai X: —Programming a Nindroid. (Zane starts to type the password.) Cole: Seriously, guys. Zane: 3, 7, 9, 2, 5, 4, 6, 8, 9, 2, 1, 5, 6, 3... Lloyd: Guys! Zane: Just a few hundred more digits! Jay: What? Could this get any harder? Cole: Oh, you didn't just ask that, did you? You just totally jinxed us. Jay: Come on. That's not how life works. (They see Machia's ship.) Not saying another word. Krux: What is that Ninja doing with Borg? Acronix: I think they're trying to shut down the Iron Doom before it ever becomes operational. Krux: We'll take care of him. Machia, proceed as planned. Machia: Vermillion, to the Iron Doom. It's time to commence Operation Return and Repeat. Lloyd: Huh? Why'd they stop fighting? Cole: What's going on? Raggmunk: And so Operation Return and Repeat begins. Blunck: Huh. Good name, too. Zane: ...8, 4, 7, 2, 1, and—(Acronix froze them.) Acronix: Zero. As in zero chance of success. Time is wasted. Come, brother. (They kicked them off.) Jay: No! Yeah, I talked. Come on. Ninja: Ninja, go! (The Ninja caught them.) Krux: Just a few more moments, brother. Acronix: Soon, Ninjago will be ours. Nothing can stop us now. Krux: Look! (He points to the Fusion Dragon.) Why did you have to say that? Kai: They're too far. The Dragon can't get enough speed. Maya: Good luck, kids. Nya: Mom. What are you doing? Maya: Giving you both the speed you need. (She grabs Ray and jumps off.) Kai: Okay, our mom? Totally awesome. Nya: I just hope we see her again. Krux: Control time... Acronix: ...control everything. (They went into the Temporal Vortex, with the Fusion Dragon following.) Maya: Children. Jay: Nya. Cole: Kai. Where did they go? Lloyd: More like when did they go? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Transcript Category:Episodes